Talk:Epic Rap Battles of History 50/@comment-25748680-20141203023432/@comment-98.222.132.11-20141203050828
Let me break down why this suggestion is not good - Just because the Planet of the Apes reboot has been a successful movie franchies does not make Caesar ERB worthy. Planet of the Apes itself has always been culturally significant. Before the reboot they had what, 6 movies? And two television series from the 70s either. And the ending scene w/ the Statue of Liberty on the beach is iconic. But Caesar himself is not really a major part of it. People who have never watched the movie are unlikely to know who he is, even if they know what the series is. Even characters like William Wallace, Leonidas, and Doc Brown are pushing it, but the first two have the benefit of being actual historical figures, and Doc Brown's pretty big within nerd circles, which ERB sometimes targets. But Caesar doesn't have any of this. Basically, there are tons and tons and tons of big movies. Not all of them are ERB worthy. I'd even argue most of them aren't. In addition, there are no traits that he has that have been culturally significant in anyway, you don't really see a lot of parodies or imitations of his character, or references, or movie quotes etc. This goes partly into making him less ERB-worthy, and partly into simply making it harder to do material for him. Other than the obvious jokes you could do for a talking ape, how much is there really? The pairing with Julius Caesar is also kind of weird because Caesar is one of THE all time most famous historical figures ever. He's so big, Shakespeare wrote a play about him (mind you, Shakespeare lived about 1500 years after Caesar.) It's true that they usually give fictional characters a bit of leeway in terms of matching up to their historical foes. But in this case, the disparity is a little too much, even if we imagine that Caesar was kind of bigger. I also have that problem with Washington vs Wallace, (although they did get a lot of mileage out of the Scottish jokes.) But I remember they were asking for a good matchup for Washington for a while, and I think they were having a hard time picking one, since it took all the way til' end of Season 3 to actually do one. In some sense, I actually do feel that Caesar has a similar problem, in terms of few historical figures having an appropriate level of fame and being in a similar position. But if I were just going to pick someone, there are plenty of people better than Caesar from Planet of the Apes. The similar name gag works best used only for really strong pairings. There are a bunch of fictional characters named Caesar. I'm also skeptical about them using an animal. Yes he can talk. But it's not like he's the Easter Bunny or Cat in the Hat where they have lots of leeway to humanize him. It'd just look weird. Until I see an animal as an animal in a rap battle, I highly doubt they will put an animal in a rap battle. When a battle is good, I'll give it a fair chance. A rap battle that's good is good, regardless of what the matchup is like. And if ERB chose to do this, I guess I'd deal with it. But I seriously doubt that they would.